Possessive
by Nighttime Wish
Summary: Relena comes home after a night of clubbing to a jealous husband. The LEMON will be up soon... Sometime in 2010. That's my new year resolution


**Possessive**** by Nighttime Wish**

**A/N: To all readers, this story is not in accordance with the rest of the anime. Heero might seem OOC but it's all for the good of the plot. The plot also calls for them to be married. Enjoy. My second LEMON.**

The doorknob clicked open, an infinitely loud sound to the barely grown woman who cracked open the door. She slipped through the crack, the moonlight outside catching the sequins on her dress making her hip glimmer for a moment. Then she shut the door, cutting the shine off. Her stilettos clicked on the tiled foyer as she made her way to the living room. Her movements were habitual, she dropped her keys in her black purse, she ran her fingers through her tousled hair and she sighed. There was a glow from the timed lamp to light her way in the living room.

The light caught the blue sequins on her dress that offset her similarly colored eyes.

"Who were you with?" the question was spoken quietly.

Relena whirled around. Her eyes went from shocked surprise, to flashing anger.

"What are you doing back?" Her voice was pure acid.

"You didn't answer me. Who?" The tall man stepped into the pale light.

Relena turned around defiantly and continued to the bedroom, "I don't think it's any of your business."

Heero stopped at the doorjamb and leaned against the frame as he watched Relena pull off her shoes, "It's two in the morning, on a Thursday. I think I have a right to know where my _wife_ has been."

"If you must know, I was out with Noin, Une, Cathrine and Dorothy."

Heero's voice was hard, "Where did you go?"

Flippantly Relena replied, "There was a new club that opened next to the old stadium."

The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees, Relena went on to begin picking her nightdress, "You went to the old town."

She made an affirmative sound, but otherwise refused to look at him. The next thing she knew, her husband had grabbed her arm and spun her around. Waltzing her a few steps, he sandwiched her between his body and tall dresser that stood against one wall. Hooking his chin over her left shoulder, her buried his face in her neck.

Relena pinched the flame that ignited in her chest at the contact.

"You were drinking."

She snorted, "Astute Heero, that's what you _do_ when you go to a club. I didn't realize you were going to take over as my father as well. And besides, I'm well over the age to drink." Well she was 23.

One of Heero's arms snaked up her thigh, catching on the rough material of her blue dress she had worn. The dress came only halfway down her thigh and had a slit on one side showing off more leg. His other hand wrapped about her neck and chin effectively trapping her. Heero was certainly no young boy from 8 years ago. He had grown much, now he towered over her relatively small five feet five inches. The muscles at her back and wrapped around her made a thrill of excitement shoot down her spine.

"You don't wear a dress like this to go out with friends," he spoke; the rumbling of his voice was felt in every cell of her being.

"Stop it Heero!" she had to get control. "You can't just come back into my life anytime you like and assert your title! You've been doing it for years!"

The hand around her chin tilted her head away as he proceeded to ghost his lips up and down the arch of her neck giving her butterfly kisses, "So you're saying that's it's not enough that I married you. You're saying that standing like this does nothing to you."

"Yes." Gods she hoped that he didn't hear the waver in her voice.

"Alright then," abruptly he fisted his hand in her hair and jerked the honey locks back painfully. "So you decided that since you had no one to play with you, you'd go out hunting for fun is it?"

Relena's face was pinched in pain as she struggled to free herself, "No, damn you! Let go!"

"Tell me Relena, have you welcomed another like you did to me years ago? You are a tease!" he whispered into her ear. "Tell me who is was Relena. Tell me so I can kill him for touching what's mine!" Almost as an afterthought he added, "And you know I'll do it." Heero drew in a deep breath, "Gods, I can _smell_ him on you."

Relena finally managed to disentangle herself from his pinching hold, she stumbled towards the bed, "Ever heard the saying Yuy, you might be wed, but you're certainly not dead? I don't have to suffer my loneliness just because you have to go gallivanting off somewhere to save someone's life!" Her breasts were heaving now, with every deep breath she took.

"It's my duty. It was my duty long before I joined the Preventers," slowly he bore down on her.

She gave a snort as she backed up. She couldn't let him touch her again or she was lost! Heero wasn't the usual emotionless husband he normally was, he had that feral look in his eye that he got just before he got exceedingly rough. But she had to show him, she wasn't just a prize-wife and he could use her as he wished for his own pleasure. She had to hold firm in this and assert her rights!

"Then if you accuse me of cheating, I could accuse you of the same thing!" Relena noticed his features become harder, but she had to continue and stand up to him. "All those weeks you're away, you could have someone else for all I know of! Don't think I'm deaf Heero! I've heard the officers talk. Female gossip, you'd call it, but there's a wealth of meaning there. Most would kill to be fucked by you!"

That was it! She'd pushed him where she never wanted to push him. Relena could see it in the subtle hardening of his jaw. Survival instincts kicked in, he was the predator and she was the prey that had taunted him too long. The bed was right next to her, so in a last ditch attempt, Relena lunged across the mattress counting on Lady Luck to allow her to make it to the bathroom where there was a lock and a solid door between them.

Too late!

As she was scrabbling across, he caught her thigh and pulled her legs out from under her. She landed with a muffled grunt as he stretched himself over her. His hard body effectively trapping her to the soft bed.

But she didn't go down meekly. No. She kicked and clawed at any part of him she could find. She called him a variety of names, most of which he didn't even know she understood! But through it all, he rode her like an unbroken horse.

He growled in warning. The sound traveled through her back, causing that thrill of desire to resurface. She paused in her thrashing as the legs he had placed between her own pair widened… and she could do nothing to stop it. He pulled her wrists together and gathered them in a bruising grip. Never had Relena hated her dainty hands more than then!

"Such language, angel," his voice was pure black seduction, "You should be punished for that."

Restraining her in one hand, her husband ran his other hand down her side in a blatantly possessive gesture, "Where'd he touch you? I'm going to make you forget all about him!"

"Heero!" she tried to sound angry, but all that Relena could manage at the moment was a harsh expelling of air, courtesy of Heero playing with the skin just below the hem of the dress, which had ridden up her thighs and was now quite improper.

"Hmm…" he caught one of her earlobes and sucked hard on it. She let out a low groan.

"I hate you!" her voice was acid.

He grasped her thigh from beneath the dress, "No, you don't and I know if I check, you'll be so ready for me." Heero flipped her onto her back, but kept her under him.

Before she could claw at him, he tucked his face into the crook of his neck and paid attention to the skin there.

"You can't…" Relena groaned when she regained her voice. Her voice was thick, how could she feel betrayed and all at the same time her body primed itself for him?

"You can't just marry me and then sleep with me one night and disappear the next…"

"Relena," she could see his face now, "I have a duty-"

He released her now and she rolled away from him, loath to have her tears seen, "Yes, I know. I know it's important. It's stupid."

Heero reached over to touch her arm, "No, Relena. It's not. It's not stupid if you turned to another to feel wanted."

Relena didn't answer. She had handled political debates tougher than this, why couldn't she handle her own emotions?

She felt his lips ghost across the skin of her shoulder, dragging the flimsy strap with it. He pulled down the zipper to her dress at the back and kissed a little more skin that was exposed. Slowly he worked his way up her neck until he got to her lips again, "I'm not going anywhere tonight."

The he took her lips. It was an onslaught of sensation that overloaded her body that night. When the dress had finally been peeled off her, Heero had been even more determined to please her at the absence of a bra. She liked his possessiveness, but such dresses just did not need bras! The lacy boy cut shorts she wore only fueled his passion.

Gone was the ice cube. This was a side Relena had never seen of Heero except in battle. A single-minded focus driven to conquer. Many a time, as she had watched him pilot his suit, she had wondered how it would feel to have such attention focused on her. Well now she knew. And now that it was the morning after, she was deliciously sore and sated. But one thing she hadn't counted on, was Heero walking through the bedroom door.

Quickly she sat up, "What are you doing here?" The sheet clutched to her chest in a flimsy barrier.

He stripped the t-shirt off and threw it into the wash basket. "I live here."

She frowned, "Don't Yuy. I'm not in the mood." Relena couldn't know the picture she presented. Mussed hair, sleep-filled eyes and love marks all over her neck, it was only another temptation for Heero, and oh was it ever so good to be sinful.

Relena yelped as she was pulled up into her husband's arms and kissed back to deliriousness. Her state just begged for loving.

"Relena," she heard him speak in her haze, "Who were you with last night?"

"Mmm… You." she managed between drugging kisses.

"And before that?"

"When…"

"At the club?"

"Don't know…"

Heero gave her a feral grin, so unlike himself, "Good answer." And he tumbled her into the bed.

**FIN**

**A/N: Does anyone want the LEMON scene? It might take a little more time, but if enough ppl want it, I'll write it in. Keep in mind that this is my 2****nd**** LEMON, but I guarantee it will be good.**


End file.
